


What Greater Love

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hannigram engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Hannibal is in love with Will, with his ring, with everything.  How long can it last? This picks up right after Will proposes to Hannibal and they have bought their rings.





	What Greater Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).



> Happy birthday! <3 Here’s a little 100-word drabble in honor of your birthday. Enjoy your special day, Vic!

Hannibal felt silly, nonsensical euphoria. Here he was, smirking and twirling his ring repeatedly. Although he and Will were not yet married, Hannibal loved to wear it.

Hannibal caught how patients would stare – although none dared to say anything. Hannibal would smile; the cat that got the cream.

He thought about all that had transpired to get them there; the calls, the visits, the calculations. He’d kill to keep it. To keep Will. For what greater love was there than that of Hannibal’s for his Will? He’d kill without hesitation. He had.

Hannibal looked at his ring and smiled again.


End file.
